


i'm your cat

by candidshot



Series: stories from an alternate universe [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: When Alec found a stranger - Magnus - hiding in his apartment, in his defense Magnus blurted out, "I'm your cat".AUChap. 12/12: colourful days with magnus





	1. sleeping with kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec found Magnus in his apartment claiming to be his cat.

One day, Meow, Magnus's cat, ran away with one of Magnus's rings.

Luckily, Meow didn't run too far but in an apartment just next door that had the window open.

And Magnus would be damned to lose one of his rings so he of course, followed Meow - through the apartment window next door.

But just as fate would have it, the door suddenly opened and a tall man walked inside. Magnus was quick to stoop and hide in a corner, watching the young man's forlorn face. He was just standing there looking into space - as though daydreaming in a land far away and Magnus, being clumsy at the most inconvenient times, accidentally toppled over a pile of books.

The man swiftly turned around, his eyes wide in shock and in defense. “Who's there?”

Silence.

Magnus swallowed back, looking around him again, deciding it best to quickly leave before noticed.

So he held his breath and because he's extra, he covered his mouth also---- and waited.

When all of a sudden, the owner of the apartment - OK, for clarity's sake, let's call him Alec - towered over him.

Needless to say, Magnus was dumbstruck because for sure, he'd be spending a few days and nights in jail for trespassing and heaven knows what else.

Although, the man - Alec - looked at Magnus - no fear, no confusion - he was just---- staring at Magnus.

But Magnus suddenly felt his whole life reeling in front of him. Captured. No Manicure. No lip gloss. No eyeliners. No glitter. Surely he's going to jail and so before he could stop himself he blurted out, “I’m your cat”.

Then he cringed, expecting the man - Alec - to immediately call the police but to his surprise, Alec gave him a ridiculously wide grin and quickly moved across the room to hug him. “You finally came back”, Alec said, rubbing his cheek against Magnus’s. “I’ve missed you, kitty”.

Magnus blinked. This man was obviously drunk.

But before Magnus could make his escape, Alec already held him by the arm, saying things like, “Let’s go to bed. It’s been a while since we slept together”.

Naturally, Magnus was sweating but the arms around him were determined so Magnus obediently stayed, hoping mr. drunk would hurry and fall asleep so he could make his escape.

But as the night got later, the hug around him got tighter and Magnus soon realised there was no escape and that the next day when the alcohol wore off, he'd end up in jail no doubt.

So he sighed feeling sleepy and strangely comfortable.

After all, might as well he slept and prepared himself for tomorrow.

 

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


	2. breakfast with kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next morning, instead of jail, Magnus was having breakfast with Alec... he then noticed something.

Well, tomorrow came.

And truth be told, Magnus expected to have been in jail behind bars before he woke up.

But no.

Alec was still hugging him in bed – hugging him tight and playing with his right ear.

 _Wait…_ Magnus thought _… is he still drunk? Is this how a hangover works?_

Magnus decided to stay still.

Perhaps if he closed his eyes again, then everything would be one bizarre dream.

But no.

Alec was then nuzzling in his neck – rubbing his nose against Magnus’s nape and sighing as though he was having the most contented and cosiest dream.  

Magnus remained still--- and kept his eyes closed.

Perhaps if he tried hard enough then the bizarreness would disappear.

Because really, why wasn’t Alec not suspicious and afraid of a grown ass muscular man who broke into his apartment claiming to be his cat?

But no – instead, Alec was happily and comfortably asleep and was even dreaming while hugging Magnus like he was an oversized teddy bear.  

Magnus kept his eyes closed – and squeezed them shut tighter.

But he really needed to pee.

But with the way Alec was holding him, he couldn’t even move an inch without waking the overtime drunkard.

He sighed internally because, really - did his past self commit some heinous crime and now the present him is paying the price? Sure, there was that one time in college when he gave Ragnor an entire clove of garlic he’d dipped in chocolate syrup and let dry – but of all the things for karma to get back at him with, it had to be him pretending to be a runaway cat wrapped up in a stranger’s arms while lying warm in his bed. All that was left for him to do was---

“Meow-“

Magnus actually meowed –

Because he’d to get away… he’d to pee.

_Shit._

Embarrassment was an understatement.

Surprisingly and thankfully, Alec let him go.

So while in the toilet, Magnus plotted how to get back through the window he came through. But in the end he decided it best to use the front door – not wanting to risk appearing suspicious to the neighbours.

But as soon as he left the toilet, Alec was standing by the door with a spatula in hand waiting on him. “How does kitty like his eggs?” he asked.

Magnus’s mouth nearly dropped from off his face but he did manage to stutter, “Sunny side up”.

Alec said nothing more.

After 10mins of sizzling melted butter and the sound of knife cutting through broccoli and pans hitting the counter and water trickling down the drain - all mixed in with Alec humming an unrecognisable tune and Magnus’s heart drumming in his head, the table was laid with broccoli, eggs, toast and rosemary tea.

“Go ahead, Kitty… eat”.

Magnus ate.

Silently, he had breakfast with Alec.

He could’ve left and accepted prison but no;

Because,

He didn’t miss the melancholy in Alec’s eyes just beyond his pretty eyelashes - a very distant look in his pupils as though he was there in front of Magnus but his mind was far faraway - and it gave Magnus shivers.

“Do you live alone?” Magnus asked.

Alec gave him a long and pondering look. Before, he hadn’t really paid much attention to Magnus but as he slowly looked up and stared, his eyes were cumulous clouds of loneliness. “Cats don’t talk”, he said, returning to eat like he’d no appetite.

From Magnus’s end of the table, it was clear as crystal that he’d trespassed a big as life bizarre situation.  “Sorry”, he replied, swallowing a piece of his eggs.

“Speak again and I’ll call the police”.

_Shit._

Magnus didn’t lose his appetite.  Instead, his interest was piqued.

It was a strange thing but;

He genuinely wanted to play cat for a little while longer.

“I’m Magnus”.

“Speak again and I’ll call 911”.

“Magnus Bane”.

Alec reached for his phone.

_911, what’s your emergency?_

“Yes, my cat’s talking”.

Magnus literally choked on his eggs then hurrying to signal that he’d shut up now and even, “meow”.

Alec ended the call and Magnus swore under his breath;

To hell with wanting to help.

He’d find Chairman Meow and his ring and then he’d leav– he looked over at Alec and internally sighed, annoyed with himself –

No way could he leave when Alec’s melancholic eyes were begging him to stay.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot bunny came so I wrote chapter 1 somewhere around 3am as a one-off drabble not expecting anything from this crazy idea but ><' 
> 
> Let's see where this goes XD


	3. a nap date with kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wants to give Magnus a shower. He also wants to blow dry Magnus's hair...

“Did you really call the police?”

“And tell them that my cat is talking? Are you crazy?”. They were finally eating – two overgrown men sitting around a tiny table bickering over talking cats and police. “Instead of pulling you off to jail, it’s me they would lock up in some madhouse like some crazy lunatic”.

Magnus said nothing – a bit busy trying to decide if he would rather chance getting locked away in jail or if he was lucky, Alec locked away in an asylum because clearly, the man had gone mad from a full night and a half of being drunk - presumably.

“Anyway, Kitty”, Alec pointed towards a room in the back with a tilt of his head. “It’s bath time”.

Magnus sighed but walked towards the bathroom. He could use a shower and the solitary time to plot his escape excuse.

Not long after, he was about to strip down and was almost completely naked when the bathroom door swung open. Startled, Magnus covered his crotch, his eyes wide looking at –

“What the hell are you doing?”

Alec eyed him from head to toe. “What cat do you know that washes itself?”

Magnus blanched. Speechless and appalled and feeling exposed with Alec’s unwavering eyes scouting him out.

“Hurry and get in the bathtub so I can scrub your back”, Alec told him, after fully entering the bathroom.

Magnus stuttered a while before sensible words came out. “I know I’m all that but still you can’t just come–“.

“Okay, relax. I’ll just watch”.

“Well that’s my point, you can’t just watch”.

“Then would you prefer I watch and touch?”

Magnus rolled his eyes, a heavy sigh busting through his mouth. “Just leave and give me some privacy”.   

Though somewhat reluctantly, Alec left, leaving Magnus a change of clothes – and Magnus was starting to think jail was probably not that bad a place.  

Not very long after, Magnus walked into the living room with his wet and dripping and steam lifting off his skin and he was clouded in the scent of pink grapefruit and hinted vanilla.

Looking at him, Alec asked, “What happened to the shirt I left for you to wear?”

“This is the shirt you left”.

Alec furrowed his brows, mildly confused. “So why did it turn into a muscle shirt?”

Magnus snickered, deliberately turning a full 360 degree circle. “Look for yourself”.

Alec was still in disbelief. “Wait, so you gained super muscles after just 10mins of showering?”

“…”.

It was a Saturday.

“Come. I’ll dry your hair”.

A Saturday at about one in the afternoon, the sound of the blow dryer buzzed against the soft humming of the television.

And Magnus just sat there between Alec’s legs – Alec’s fingertips soft on his scalp and Alec’s light breathing falling down on him and putting him to sleep.

So Magnus inhaled, relaxed his shoulders and stretched out his legs – somehow, he figured any amount of talk would ruin the moment.

Colours flashed before his eyes from the television until slowly, the sounds started to fade and his vision started to blur and then all he felt was like he was being rocked on a canoe down a silent river or swinging on a hammock on a sunny day of warm breeze lulling the entire sea.

But that’s when he heard. “Why are your nails painted?”

It took Magnus a while to make sense of his position and the question. “Because I’m fabulous, can’t you see?”  And when Alec raised an eyebrow, Magnus asked. “And you, what happened to your eyebrow? Got into a fight or something?”

“No”. Alec was quick to answer. “I got abducted by aliens”.

Magnus’s mind froze. Maybe he was still asleep having weird dreams or worse, he’d broken into a lunatic’s house and having the said lunatic blow dry his hair like they’re having a home date. “So I take it their mission failed?” Because what the hell? It was clear that he was the one being hustled so might as well play along.

And Alec laughed, a light chuckle left his throat. “Well I’m here, aren’t I?”

Magnus doesn’t answer but he too had a tiny smile. And just so, silence fell once again – all except for the buzzing hair dryer and the humming TV and the soft bustle of the wind against the windowsill.

Then 4pm came and all sounds and movements ceased.

Magnus was still sitting on the carpet between Alec’s legs fast asleep - his head rested against Alec who was crouched over him, his hands loosely hugging Magnus from behind – a smile still ran loose on his sleeping lips.

Perhaps,

His happiness is falling asleep to the sound of _his cat_ purring.

 

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos/comments appreciated XD


	4. cuddle night with kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a Saturday evening when the world was out buzzing with music and cars and alcohol, Magnus woke up to find himself between Alec’s legs.

When Magnus finally opened his eyes awake, Alec was snoring – a long dribble slipping down the side of his mouth.

Magnus chuckled while he watched him sleep, using a finger to unwrinkle the grouchiness off Alec’s forehead.

 _“Misery has no use on such a pretty face”,_  he whispered aloud, covering Alec with the blanket near him.

At 6pm, the sun was setting in a purplish hue.

They’d slept the entire afternoon away.  

Magnus shifted, wanting to stretch his legs. But at the same time, he didn’t want to wake Alec. Actually, he wanted to watch him sleep.   _“_

 _"I wonder what he’s dreaming about?”_  he mumbled to himself, his finger poking Alec’s cheeks.

Alec's snores were truly the most ador—.

Saturday, evening.

He should be out drinking martinis and dancing but no,

There he was playing cat for a young man who said he was almost kidnapped by aliens – the same young man who fell asleep after cooking him breakfast - on a Saturday evening when the world was out buzzing with music and cars and alcohol, Magnus woke up to find himself between Alec’s legs and found Alec’s afternoon snores adorable – the sort of adorable like listening in to the ocean's breathing in seashells.

And so Magnus began thinking that perhaps, he was the one who needed to see a shrink.  

But somehow, a spoonful of honey, a pour of dark rum with lemon juice and piping hot tea later, Alec woke up.

“Making tea?”, Alec sat up in the sofa, his whole face still hazy.

“A tea cocktail”, Magnus winked. “Want one?”

“You shouldn't. Cats don’t drink rum”.

Magnus laughed. “Well, good thing I’m special”.  

Alec hmph-ed but there was no bite. “Get in”. He’d fully unfolded the oversized throw blanket and was lifting one end. “Come on, kitty. Get in”.

Magnus took a sip. “You plan on sleeping again?” Because this way of spending a Saturday night was worse than an eighty year old couple too old to go any further than their rocking chair on their verandah.

“Well, I’m a growing man. So I need my sleep”.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, a teasing laugh in his voice. “I hate to break it to you but you’re never going to get any taller than you are now – unless you put on heels - and then you'd be Jack's helluva tall beanstalk”.

Alec did an eyebrow quirk. "You should really stop drinking".

Magnus rolled his eyes and took another sip. "What are you? A recent caveman? Who doesn't know about Jack and the Beanstalk?"

Alec actually paused in thought. “Do you think I’ll look fabulous in heels?”

Magnus laughed into his cup, he'll never win against this man's insanity. “I’m sure you’ll be the most fabulous man alive singing and dancing to  _Single Ladies_ ”. And without further fuss, he actually allowed Alec to wrap him underneath his chin.

And after having Magnus softly spooned, Alec sighed in a low breath – a comfortable sort of breathing. “Yeah, let’s go try on some after this movie”.

Magnus chuckled. “By the way, how does your cat look?”

“Do you need a mirror?” Alec asked, flipping the cable channels.

“Your real cat, I mean”.

“Is that your way of telling me I’m crazy and that you’re not real?”

Magnus eased on his elbow and took a long sip of his spiked tea. “Actually, I’m starting to think this is really all just one long bizarre dream”.

Alec laughed. “Then you better wake up fast”.

Magnus breathed in and out. “Believe me, I'm trying”.

Alec giggled, settling on the  _Sound of Music_. “Why were you in my apartment, anyway?”

And it was only then that Magnus realised that that part of their quirky encounter was still – quirky.

“Meow ran off with my ring”.

“Meow?”

“My cat. I saw him hop through that window over there wearing my ring”.

“Your cat was wearing your ring?”

“Carrying! I meant carrying my ring”.  

“Oh this story keeps getting better”, Alec laughed. And that was the first time since their meeting that he did a full laugh - and although Magnus couldn’t see his face, with the way how Alec’s chest rose and fell against Magnus’s back in his fit of happiness, Magnus already knew that Alec’s laughter must be something pretty - and he low-key wanted to turn around and see.

In a low-key sort of mystery, he wanted to see Alec happy.

“Don’t laugh at me”, but he too was grinning. “Meow is a smart cat. He’s always sneaking off with my things like he’s playing hide and seek.

Alec head was propped on one hand – his other hand draping over Magnus’s waist in the most natural of movement. It was like everything he was doing was being done subconsciously. “Maybe he’s lonely”, he replied, his voice low but steady. “You should play with him more”.

So Magnus turned over on his back to look up at him. “You mean like what you’re doing with me right now?”

Alec took a sip from Magnus’s glass. “I believe right now we’re watching a movie”, he nonchalantly answered. “Or would you rather play hide and seek?”

Magnus shrugged, “I don’t see why not”.

“Then maybe I’ll wear those heels”.

“I have fishnet stockings too”.

“Really?”

“Of course not”, Magnus chuckled, then turning back around. “I’m hungry”.

Alec’s hand found Magnus’s waist again. “Me too. I vote bread and butter”.

“I vote bread and peanut butter”.

“Or I could go for pizza”.

“Pasta sounds good too”.  

“So what will it be?”

“I don’t know. Let’s decide after another round of drink”.

Alec’s chin was now rested in Magnus’s neck - his stubble ticklish against Magnus's skin. “What to do? My kitty is a proper drunk”.

Magnus giggled, “A better drunk than you for sure, though”.

Alec laughed - a soft near unnoticeable glimmer of light flickering in his eyes.

Magnus would like to collect them;

Alec's happy moments. 

 

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedbacks made me giggle lol  
> Thank you!  
> Really appreciated XD


	5. cat day with kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wants to celebrate national cat day with Magnus.

If crazy had a face, it would probably look a lot like Alec; wide-eyed with controlled excitement while pitching crazy ideas as easy and normal as breathing.

Magnus listened and nodded. “But cat day isn’t until another nine months”.

Really, Magnus needed to find a way to dodge all the crazy Alec kept sticking him with.  

But Alec was having none of that. “In the US, yes. But in Japan it was last week”.

“Then any way you take it, the timing is still off, right?"

“Not really”, Alec countered, his eyes very focused like he already had everything planned out. “It’s more like we’re in-between so it’s okay”.

Magnus furrowed his forehead then sighed. “Listen, I know sometimes you slip into nonsense and I was willing to wait - truly, I was hoping you would’ve caught on by yourself but no - this early in the morning and you’re already not making any sense”.

It wasn’t a pout Alec did, but his eyes and his mouth did something to Magnus’s heartstrings and he immediately gave in.  

“Okay, fine. What do people do on national cat day, anyway?”

Glee suddenly sought out the corner of Alec’s eyes. “Cuddling”.

“We’ve been doing that nonstop”.

“Then, LOTS of cuddling”.

Magnus was pretty sure that with all the cuddling they've been doing, then someday soon he would come out in the shape of Alec’s body.

“Just make sure that anything you plan has drinks involved”.

Alec gently batted his eyes. “Anything for you, kitty”.

It was Sunday.

Noon.

They walked into a place – a shop with dark painted walls, oversized leather chairs and hanging vintage art pieces.

A men’s manicure salon.

“And the best part is…”, Alec said, leading the way, checking in with the receptionist. “You get complimentary beer and scotch”.

Magnus silently nodded, looking around – and while he hated to admit it, he was already in love with the place and happy for the treat.

So by the time he’d left the salon about an hour later, Magnus’s fingernails were a pale translucent pink. He even convinced Alec to get his done too, saying it was part of Alec’s treat to him. So under the sun, Alec’s fingernails were a colourless refined gloss.

“You look good”, Alec told him, taking Magnus’s hand in his – a lot more fabulous than I would look in heels.

Magnus laughed. “We should test that out, just to be sure”.

Their next venture took them to a tiny brick building that seemed to have been squeezing itself into existence on a busy downtown street. Inside was no different – might as well Alec and Magnus had stepped into a time machine that took them straight to the bounce of jazz in the 70s. The music shop was packed with records, and beyond the smell of antiques and old paper record cases, a whiff of black coffee filtered down from where the shop attendant sat.  

Magnus was in wonderland, and the more he bounced around the shop, the brighter his eyes shone. Alec’s smile also grew. It was as though, watching a happy Magnus was his therapy.

“Kitty...”, he called out to Magnus who had his hands full trying to decide what to buy.

Without looking away from the pile, Magnus answered, “Yes Master?”.

Alec smiled.  “You’ll let me cuddle you tonight all night, no fuss. You’ll be a good kitty and comfort me”.

Magnus was so immersed; a manicure day out, and now digging through old records and finding lots of good ones - that he didn’t even mind being cuddle material. “It’s a date”.

Alec's eyes couldn't stop smiling.

Somewhere past mid-evening, he led Magnus down a small street that seemed another squeeze in the giant city. Alec stopped in front of a building decorated with wooden purple and red Adirondack chairs, 50s funk stickers and dozens of mementos covering the white washed walls.

“Was food really your deciding factor for today?” Magnus asked, his eyes running over the words written in paint on the walls. “All the places you chose serve some sort of food”.

“Not really”. Alec replied, stepping inside – he was so tall that he had to bend at the entrance. “I was only thinking about you when I chose these places”.

Magnus's heart skipped a beat.

Their next stop was an ice-cream shop serving Magnus the Caribbean kiss flavour with chunks of pineapple, papaya, mango and apricot while Alec settled for a simpler taste – shy coconut, garnished with coconut tails – to any bystander, the view would appear sidesplitting hilarious but also very picturesque – two grown men licking each other’s ice-cream in a tiny shop and though they were in the middle of New York in late February, the colours and easygoing aura around them gave the illusion of beach day in summer.

Finally back at home – well, Alec’s apartment – he turned to Magnus and said, “Close your eyes”.

Magnus quirked an eyebrow. “Will I still be human when I open them?”

“You were never human to begin with”, Alec nonchalantly replied. “Besides, find comfort in knowing cats have nine lives”.

Magnus actually backed away. “Okay, that was definitely a tip-off that I should be worried, very worried”.

Alec smugly grinned. “Who knows? But close those eyes for me and let’s find out”.

Magnus clenched his fists, sighed but nonetheless shut his eyes mentally betting that the goodness from the day would continue.

It was within that mental mayhem that he soon felt something placed on his head.

“Okay. Look”, Alec told him, holding a hand mirror in front of Magnus.

Magnus’s eyes widened, his mouth dropped with shock and horror all at once. “Cat ears?”, he exclaimed. “Did you just kill my pride in broad daylight?”

Alec laughed. “Don’t be overdramatic. Now say  _meow_  and complete the transformation”.

Magnus was still looking at himself in the mirror, and he low-key hated how good he looked – he could be his own cute spirit animal. “Never”.

“Come now, kitty. Say it”.

“No”.

“So 911?”

“Meow”.

Magnus actually meowed.

And Alec was so delighted. “Good boy. Now for one last treat. Close your eyes again”.

Magnus sighed but did what he was told. “I think I used up all nine lives in the last 5mins”.

“Good for you”, Alec chuckled, stepping closer. “Then you might end up being human again”.

Not long after, Magnus heard shuffling, hesitation then more shuffling before he felt something warm and moist and a bit chapped but still soft against his mouth.

“Okay. Open them now”, Alec said, already half way across the room.

“What did you just do?” Magnus asked.

“What did I just do?”

“You tell me”.

“Tell you what?”

“What you just did”.

"You're imagining things".

"You're the one who got abducted by aliens".

"Almost... almost got abducted".

"Alec, what did you do to my mouth?"

"What mouth?"

"The one on my face, obviously".

“Oh right, cuddles - you owe me cuddles”. Alec was good at dodging. “Let’s go shower then hand them over to me”.

Magnus sighed. He gave up. He just let Alec be. “You sound like a bandit – a cuddles bandit”.

Alec laughed. “Doesn’t sound too bad”. But even though Alec's voice was steady, Magnus could see the rosé on his face - a face that happy would gladly wear – a face that had stolen a kiss from Magnus in broad daylight.

Happiness looked good on him - never mind he was also a kiss bandit.

But what to do?

absolutely nothing.

Not when he just had the best day ever with his kitty. 

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kudos/comments.  
> They're all very much appreciated XD


	6. counting sheep with kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus left.  
> And he took with him the weekend and all its fun and craziness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tone in this chapter might've shifted a tiny bit.  
> Happy reading XD

Believe it or not, loneliness likes company.

Obviously.

So when Alec turned on his side and noticed something missing, he glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table.

7am.

He then looked over at Magnus who was straightening his clothes and fixing his hair. “And where do you think you’re going?”

Without turning around, Magnus looked at him in the mirror. “Real life calls”.

Alec arched an eyebrow, waiting for something more explicit.

So Magnus pointed at the digital clock that also showed the date.

It was Monday.

“I’ve got work”.

Because, people can be forgiven for almost anything that happens on a Friday and by extension the weekend but Monday – Monday will always pull things back into perspective.

Magnus wasn’t sure what to make of Alec’s face but his eyes suddenly seemed heavy with disappointment even as he said, “You can’t leave…”.

Magnus flicked his wrist and shrugged. “I assure you, I can, I must and I will”.

Of course he could and of course he would.

Magnus left.

And he took with him the weekend and all its fun and craziness.

So immediately, the silence in the apartment became deafening – so deafening that Alec buried his face in his pillow and groaned – then screamed in muffled sounds.

The only thing the weekend left him with was loneliness – a whole lot of it.

He terribly missed his cat.

.

Then sometime around midnight, Alec jumped when the bed dipped and big strong hands spooned him in.

Frightened, his wide eyes quickly tried to adjust to the darkness. Alec felt a big ball in his throat – his heart thumping fast.

“Alec, it’s me. I didn’t mean to startle you”.

The sigh Alec let out was longer than the Nile and deeper than any valley. “How the hell---“

“I came through the window”, Magnus answered, his arms still around Alec, soothing him with gentle rubs.

Alec was still breathing long and deep. “Could you at least use the door?”

Magnus could see he’d by then calmed down so he jested. “What cat have you ever seen using a door?”

Alec sighed, rolled his eyes and lied back down into bed. “Don’t do unnecessary things”.

“So coming back was unnecessary?”

“I didn’t say that”.

Magnus relaxed in bed as well, his hand still on Alec. Was Alec still sulking about this morning or was it because he was caught off guard in bed? He suddenly lifted himself to lean on one elbow, all the while looking at Alec prettily adorned by the moonlight filtering in from outside. And without much thought, Magnus crawled over on Alec then dropped his head where Alec like it best – below his chin, his nose nuzzled in Alec’s neck and he, “meow”, like the most natural thing in the world.

So it only took a few seconds for Alec to relax and completely bury his face in Magnus’s hair – his fingers combing through as he continuously purred sounds of much relief. “My kitty is warm and cosy”.

Magnus smiled. “Had dinner already?”

“What time do you think it is?”

“I didn’t check”.

“Well it’s late. Very late”.

“Then what were you up doing?”

“Counting sheep”.

“How many were there?”

Alec yawned. “Don’t know. You interrupted me”.

Magnus chuckled. “Next time, I’ll help you count”.

“No, please. I just want to sleep. How did you get in, anyway? I was sure I’d closed the windows”.

“Your alien friend let me in”.

Alec hummed low and Magnus could tell he was sleepy. “The fatty tuna alien?”

Magnus snorted. “No. The obese one”.

“Well that explains everything”.

Magnus laughed and wrapped himself tighter in Alec’s arms. He found Alec warmer than usual - and more than usual, Magnus cuddled up some more – his forehead pressed against Alec’s chin. “You grew a beard”.

Alec groaned with sleepiness. “And you smell like the wind”.

“Good smell, I hope. I was out all day taking pictures”.

“Pictures of what?”

“The wind”.

Alec made a thinking sound. “What colour was it? the wind”.

Magnus hmm-ed, “like a rainbow playing hide and seek”.

Seconds passed before Alec said anything but his fingers still played in Magnus’s hair and his nose still happily inhaled Magnus’s scent then out he breathed, “Your world sounds pretty”, but the words came out sounding like echoes.

So Magnus tilted his head back, looked him in the eyes and asked. “Where are you?”

Alec was looking back at him. “Is that a trick question?”

“Answer and you’ll find out”.

“What’s with you tonight?”

“It’s just that you seem so far, far away”.

“Well if you must know”, Alec looked off into the dark before looking back at Magnus whose eyes earnestly waited on him. “I’m in a world where my kitty secretly wakes up early and goes to work”.

A low chuckle left Magnus. He then leaned over and touched faces.

“What did you just do?” Alec asked, his eyes a gloss in the dark.

Magnus smirked. “I believe I put my lips against yours and kissed you”.

And tried as Alec did, he could not hide the smile creeping on his lips. “Cat don’t kiss”.

Magnus snickered. “Then would you rather I’d licked you?”

Alec was quick to reply, “Cats don’t seduce their masters either”.

“Comforting. I’m comforting you. Not seducing. Two different things”.

“What would a cat know?”

“More than you think”.

Alec scoffed. “Seems like you’re finally starting to behave like a cat… it must be those cat ears”.

Magnus laughed, rolled over and hung half his weight on Alec and once again pressed his lips to the side of Alec’s mouth. “Alexander, are you lonely?”

“Don’t call me Alexander. And you’re doing it again”.

“Doing what?”

“Something unnecessary. All you need to do is let me cuddle you and fall asleep”.

“Oh, so you are lonely”, his tone, unapologetically accusing.

Alec sighed, “You’re making this night impossible, Magnus”.

“Oh, so you do know my name”.

Alec sat up in bed, his eyes now glossy with agitation. “Really, what’s with you tonight?”

Magnus was lying flat on his back looking up at him – the light filtering in from outside made his eyes gleam. “You tell me”.

Alec sighed again, the frown tightening in his forehead. “I just want to sleep”.

“Oh ok”, Magnus got off the bed. “Then I’ll let you be”.

But then Alec grabbed him by the wrist, “If you don’t behave, I’ll kiss you again”.

Magnus arched an eyebrow, settling back into the pillows. “Oh, so you did kiss me yesterday”.

Alec gasped at his own tongue slipping. “Yesterday was yesterday. Let’s not talk about it”.

Magnus found the whole teasing hilarious. “Then let’s talk about tomorrow”.

“What about tomorrow?”

“Nothing worth talking about”.

Alec giggled. “Crazy cat”.

“Well madness is contagious”.

“Are you calling me mad?”

“You said it. Not me”.

They both laughed, echoes of glee bouncing off the walls and filling their hearts but - but deep down they both knew they were in a world that was slowly disappearing.

Their messy, incomprehensible game of cat and comedy - was ending. 

 _\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny posting a chapter like this on an actual weekend lol  
> Anyways, thanks for your kudos/comments!  
> Much appreciated XD


	7. nipples party with kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Alec took random pictures of Magnus which led to him boasting about his cat while at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter seemed to have scared some of you but worry not! that setup was necessary to move the story forward. Magnus x Alec are still on their crack XD

When Izzy saw Alec staring intently at something in his hand, she walked up to him and said, “I don’t think it quite works that way”, her lips pointing to the phone. “You actually have to move your fingers or say something to make a call or whatever it is that you’re trying to do”.

Alec looked up at her, a smile in his eyes and at the corner of his mouth. “I want to hug him in my coat”.

Izzy arched a brow and stepped closer, “him who?”

“My cat”, and at that very moment, just as he said those words, Alec’s eyes were innocent and pretty like early spring buds. “I got a cat and he’s buff and likes to have his nails done”.

Izzy tried to stifle back a laugh. “Your cat is buff? You mean fluffy?”

“Well yeah, he’s fluffy too and I just want to hug him and snug up with him from Sunday to Sunday.

“Sounds suffocating”, she giggled – though her interest piqued that her brother had become attached to something. “Where did this cat come from, anyway?”

“Through my window”, Alec nonchalantly shrugged, and he didn’t even realise just how bizarre that sounded.

Izzy’s perfect eyebrows arched again. “As in, you stole someone’s cat? or is he a stray?”

Alec did one of his nonchalant shrugs again. “I don’t know. Magnus just – he just suddenly showed up in my apartment”.

By then, Izzy’s eyes were high on suspicion. “So you’re saying you have a magical cat?”

“Something like that”.

Izzy couldn’t help but laugh. Sometimes, this brother of hers was the best entertainment their mundane world had to offer. But she loved it. It relieved the stress at work and so she played along. “Then maybe he’s a shapeshifting witch or something”.

All of a sudden, Alec’s eyes shone with excitement “You know what? You could be right. After all, he’s like a black cat with the most stunning eyes”.

“What colour?”

“Brown - but not just any brown - it’s the brown you slowly get drowned in. Want to see?”

When Alec showed her the photo, she quirked an eyebrow and said, “well that’s one heck of a handsome cat you’ve got there”, flipping through the other photos of Magnus sleeping and Magnus eating, and Magnus showering, and Magnus reading and Magnus just--- existing. “You should’ve said boyfriend, not cat. I’d this cute fur ball image in my head”.

Alec nodded, taking back his phone and scrolling through his pictures again. “Well yes, he’s handsome… beautiful even, but he’s not my boyfriend. He’s my cat”.

This time, she outright looked at him wide-eyed because no matter how she thought about it, those were pictures of a human – a handsome human. “Well, whatever kinks you’re into, bro”.

“I’m not kinking, Izzy. He really is just my cat”.

“Alec sweetie, you’re starting to sound like a not so closet pervert”.

Alec did chuckle. “Hey, treat your big brother better”.

Just about then, Jace walked up. “What are you grinning about?”

“Alec’s got a cat”, Izzy filled him in.

“That’s fun”, Jace replied with a smile. “What does he look like?”

“Black hair, brown eyes, pink nipples and a pretty penis”, Alec was quick and proud to answer - and when everyone looked at him appalled, he added. “– I saw him naked once”.

Izzy laughed and Jace blanched. “If you didn’t want to tell me about your cat then you could’ve just told me to mind my own business, Alec”.

With flailing arms, Alec asked, “Did I say something wrong?”

Izzy raised her shoulders – half gesturing she didn't know and half trembling from keeping in her laughter.

Just about then, Simon walked up, “What’s this secret conference about?”

“Alec is having a naked nipples party with his cat”, Jace was quick to answer.

Simon suddenly broke out in a wide grin. “Can I join?”

“Absolutely Definitely Not!” Alec exclaimed, hiding the pictures on his phone. “Get your own kitty. Mine is of a special brand”. He then turned to Jace. “But that’s a good idea, Jace. Thank you”.

Jace opened his mouth to rebut a million things but in the end, he gave up with only a, “No problem”.

“And exactly what brand might that be?” Simon asked.

“Magnus brand”, Izzy answered.

“Never heard of it”, Simon said.

Izzy was getting side pains from holding in her laughter. “That’s why he’s Alec’s cat”.

“You call your cat Magnus?” And for some reason, Simon seemed intrigued.

“No. I call him, kitty”.

“So who’s this Magnus?”

“Some guy who lives next door”.

Izzy sneakily grinned, “he’s also the same  _some guy_  on Alec’s phone”.

In a sudden outburst, Jace exclaimed, “What? --- wait, did you finally get a boyfriend?”

“No”, Alec rolled his eyes, but for some reason, his ears were turning red and his words were coming out in stutters. “Magnus is my cat. Not my boyfriend”.

“Wait--- hold up”, Simon interjects. “I thought Magnus was the guy next door”.

“He is”.

“Then how is he your cat?”

Alec innocently shrugged. “He’s magical”.

Izzy giggled the entire time and Jace was even more confused. Simon on the other hand, bobbed his head a few times before replying, “I’ve no clue what you’re talking about but it sounds epic”.

"Thank you". 

In the end, only Izzy truly understood that Magnus was Kitty and Alec’s one and only cat.

That all happened mid-week.

When Alec got home, he couldn’t say he wasn’t disappointed at the place being dark and empty but at the same time, he really didn’t expect Magnus to have been there waiting – but even in that silence and even after a whole day had passed, the sweet yet woody scent of Magnus lingered in the air and it somewhat relaxed him.

Very tired from a day of work, he haphazardly maneuvered his way through the apartment using the light filtering in from the street. And as soon as he was near his bed, he literally crashed into it but then suddenly jumped, gasping – his eyes wide with  _déjà vu_  as the light from outside filtered in and adorned Magnus sleeping soundly.

After catching his breath, Alec reached for his phone and snapped another picture - he loved the way Magnus's mouth was slightly opened showing the tip of his tongue.

He then took a deep breath, rolled over on his side and spooned – his lips pressed against Magnus’s neck – the watch on his hand ticked and tocked and very soon, Magnus’s undisturbed purrs led Alec into sleep as well.

Perhaps,

His cat was a little lonely too.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy reading what you think ^^ Thank you! XD


	8. chasing chromosomes with kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus meets a different side to Alec. Magnus also makes breakfast.

Inspiration usually strikes while showering or on the toilet or while trying to sleep and sometimes, around 4am when wrapped up with your warm and fluffy buff kitty.

Such was the curious case of Alexander G. Lightwood.

Magnus woke up to Alec’s silhouette against the blue light of his laptop - his posture firm, his head steady and his hands moved while his fingers tapped away faster than the speed of wind - and so, even with his back turned, Magnus could tell that Alec was yet again lost in a world far, far away.

But it was also an Alec Magnus didn’t know.

An Alec he wanted to meet and so after sitting up in bed he said, “Up so early?” but no answer came. Alec didn’t even budge – he just continued to type and type and calculated while mumbling to himself and jotting down notes. So Magnus got up, walked across the room and tried again. “Did the bed bugs bite?”

It’s only then that Alec looked up, the computer lights seeming to have made an explosion in his eyes. “They’re coming”, he said, turning back around to strike a key. “Chromosomes are coming to get me”.

Magnus cocked his head and quirked an eyebrow looking over Alec’s shoulder – diagrams and calculations hand drawn on paper but very similar to what was on the laptop screen. Magnus hummed and started to massage Alec’s shoulders. “I’m sure they only want to fix your DNA”.

Alec cracked his neck and laughed while flexing his shoulder muscles. “Exactly. DNA repair. I knew you would understand”.

Magnus smiled, still looking at the computer screen and the untidy yet detailed notes scribbled in a notebook. “Except I really have no clue why those rude chromosomes are chasing you”.

Alec chuckled and immediately swung back around and took Magnus’s hands in his. “Oh but you do understand. You understand because nature is intelligent and the wind you see is the colour of rainbow”.

Magnus flexed his own shoulders this time, his forehead furrowed. But it wasn’t that he was confused or scared. If anything, he was intrigued about this side of Alec he’d never seen - meeting him for the first time at 4 in the morning.

Alec swung back around in his chair, his eyes moving up and down his laptop screen. “But just how intelligent is nature? That’s the question I need to answer”.

Magnus gave himself some seconds trying to connect the dots. He then bent over and hugged Alec around the neck from behind. “Your brain is sexy, Mr. Lightwood”.

Alec let out a low laugh. “Thanks”, he replied, then dropping his face to rest on Magnus’s hands that were still on him. “Oh Kitty”, he said, rubbing his cheek against Magnus’s knuckles, “I really hope that one day, mankind’s tiny minds will be able to truly grasp just how powerful herbal medicines actually are”. He then brushed Magnus’s knuckles against his mouth and kissed them. “And when that day comes, then I’ll probably be able to finally dream what normal people dream”.

“Normal dreams are boring and overrated”, Magnus whispered close to his ears, then propping his chin in Alec’s hair. “Besides, as of now, I want to dream what you dream”.

Alec smiled. “We’ll both be chased by chromosomes”.

Magnus laughed. “I’ll wear my best running shoes”.

Alec laughed out loud and kissed his wrist. “Let’s go sleep before the sun comes up”.

.

7 o’clock came and the moment Magnus got out of bed, Alec stirred, reached his hands across and groaned.

“I wish we had doppelgängers”, his husky voice whined.

Magnus gave him a sideway glance – the  _old_  Alec was back. “Well if they do exist, I’d like mine to come take over and be your cat”.

Alec groaned again and crawled across the bed to where Magnus stood and was already dressing. “But for sure I’ll never find another kitty like you”.

Magnus had on a canny grin looking at Alec in the mirror. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see”.

Alec chuckled and rolled over on his back, though still watching from upside down. “Magnus…”, he called – and it was the second time he actually called Magnus by name – and surely Magnus noticed. “Come here… give me 5 mins in your hair”.

Magnus had gotten so used to Alec’s fingertips, almost as if Alec’s long soothing strokes were by then embedded in his DNA, and so he very quietly went over and gave himself to Alec. And very audibly, Alec inhaled the moment his fingers made a wave through Magnus’s hair. He then closed his eyes and took the longest sniff he could inhale.

“The transformation is really happening”, Alec said just before a short laugh had left his throat. “These days you’re really behaving like a cat”.

Magnus rolled his eyes. “It must be those cursed cat ears”.

Alec found himself in tickles, his fingers and his nose buried in Magnus’s essence - somewhere along the line, their madness was therapy.

Alec inhaled again, trying to hide the clock from Magnus. “I wonder what it is about you that I’m so attached to?”, he asked, his tone and mannerism indicating that he wasn’t expecting an answer. “If I think about it, it just doesn’t make much sense”.

_liar_

_it's all he thought about._

Magnus humph-ed. “You in general don’t make any sense”.

Alec giggled then hummed in thought a fair while before suggesting, “We should have that nipples party, after all”.

Magnus quickly spun around to look at him – amusement and wonder in his eyes. “You might be hiding the clock but it’s too early in the morning for your crack”.

Alec laughed (again) - a low tickle in this throat. “When I get back to the lab I’ll lobby for a, ‘bring-your-cat-to-work day’. That way, I’ll always have you around”.

Magnus heartily laughed and he all the more found it hard that the Alec now was the same pre-dawn Alec talking about chasing chromosomes and an intelligent earth – but it all the same intrigued him and he wondered what more he would learn about this man who at times drifted to a world far, so far way. Magnus wanted to go there – to visit that faraway place with Alec. “I see you’re still sleeping and having crazy dreams”, he replied.  But just the same, he allowed Alec to bury his whole nose into his neck and inhale him and tickle him and give him strange tingles in his fingertips and his toes.  

Alec hummed again, even deeper in thought. “Now about that nipples party… how about we keep it tonight?”

Magnus laughed again and broke free. “Give up, Alexander”.

“But why? And I said not to call me Alexander”.

“And why not?”.

“Because, it’s my alien codename”.

Magnus didn’t even attempt to follow up that line of conversation. But that didn’t stop Alec from going on a slightly just as weird tangent.

“By the way, kitty”, he sat up looking at Magnus very earnestly. “By chance, are you an undercover shapeshifting witch?”

It took Magnus a few seconds to process the question. “Shapeshifting… Witch?”

“Yeah, you know…”, Alec persisted, wiggling his nose as though that was a secret code.

Magnus’s eyes burst in laughter in sheer delight. “Yeah, as a matter of fact, I even have a broom”.

Alec awed. “Your world keeps sounding more and more colourful”, he replied, checking the time and realising that he too needed to get ready for work. “Take me for a ride sometime… on your broomstick”.

Magnus nodded, but he was also smiling – he liked this Alec too - the Alec that sometimes seemed to be missing a few screws. He also really wanted to know more about the Alec he met at 4am. “Okay”, he said. “But first, let’s have breakfast”.

Alec cheered as he sat around the kitchen counter watching Magnus crack eggs. “Feed me your meanest Belgian waffles”.

Magnus laughed, “What cat makes mean Belgian waffles?”

“Then how about just Belgian waffles?”

“What cat makes Belgian waffles?”

“Then I’ll settle for only waffles”.

“No cat makes waffles”.

“But kitty, you’re not just any cat. You’re my kitty. My cat. My special brand. Believe in yourself, Kitty. You're a shapeshifting cat. A witch with a flying broom. You have mean Belgian waffles magic in your fingers”.  

Magnus was in titches, he gave up – he was laughing too much.

But things like breakfast and dinner – having two out of three important meals together and the never-ending idle nonsensical chats they had – everything, had already become embedded in their DNA.

And so, you too will agree;

the chasing chromosomes must be hilarious, dreamy and picasso pretty.

  _\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm yeah lol  
> Your thoughts? Please and thank you XD


	9. hide and seek with kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec lists all the reasons why cats are better than getting a boyfriend.
> 
> He and Magnus also play a game of hide and seek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is where the story starts filling in the missing pieces. Happy reading XD

When an entire month of Fridays went by and Magnus found himself comfortably living as a cat, he knew he’d pretty much gone mad.

He was having wine by the kitchen counter, watching Alec over the rim of his drinking glass. Alec was stuffing his face with jalapeño popcorn while reading a science journal – his hair was messy, his clothes raggedy, and he was wearing a pair of reading glasses.

He looked delicious.

And Magnus suddenly wanted him to complement his afternoon wine dining.

So Magnus walked up to him, bent over and sprinkled some wine from his mouth over Alec’s lips. “I got your size”.

Alec groaned, licked his lips and flipped a page. “My size space rocket?”

Magnus made a thinking sound, leant over more and took the journal from Alec’s hands. “I’ll get you that tomorrow but right now, let’s play hide and seek in  _them_  fishnets and heels”.

Alec turned around, a grin snug across his face. “And here I thought we’d finally have that nipples party”.

Magnus winked. “Win today’s game and we’ll go all out flashing our tits”.

And that was exactly why Alec loved his cat.

His cat brought him more pleasure and comfort than any boyfriend ever could. Without holding back, he could be his complete self around Magnus.

“Okay, so let’s rock, paper, scissors to decide who’s  _It_ ”, Magnus suggested.

On the third try, Magnus was  _It_  - shuffling around the one-bedroom apartment.

And at the same time, Alec’s counting was layered with excitement and energy and he could hardly wait to go seek out his hiding kitty. “Ready or not, here I come”.

Sure, if he'd to answer Izzy, a boyfriend would be nice – but it wouldn’t be his first time and from past experiences, Alec came to the conclusion that cats were better company than people.

Says who?

Why so?

_Well **first of all,**  cats never judge._

_In the same way his kitty, Magnus didn’t care how weird he got during his shit-talking episodes. No matter how much Magnus rolled his eyes and ignored him at times, in the end he'd curl up next to Alec and let him continue his shit-talks about fatty tuna aliens and witch cats on flying broomsticks while sniffing him and playing in his hair._

_**Second of all,**  cats are sleep supporters – they sleep anywhere and in Magnus’s case, he’d always seem to wrap himself cosy in Alec’s arms. Alec had secret photographs to prove this - for the past month, they’ve had never-ending sleep dates. So unlike a boyfriend, his kitty was the perfect nap buddy. Needless to say, they came to know the shape of each other’s body._

Alec was tiptoeing around the apartment. It was only a one bedroom unit but it was new and spacious plus he’d books, equipment and boxes lying around everywhere. First, he checked under the kitchen counter, in the cupboards. Magnus was bulky but one must never underestimate the flexibility of a cat. However, after checking all five lower cupboards and not finding Magnus, Alec made his way towards the bedroom, thinking he’d really underestimated a big ass man like Magnus, hiding ability.  

Which brought him to number three of why cats were better than humans;

 _ **Third of all,**  cats love hide and seek and they’re darn good at it – _well, they’re supposed to be but Alec quickly found Magnus who was hiding under the bedspread on their recently shared king size bed.

So as soon as Alec spotted him he busted out in loud laughter, ran across the room and jumped on the bed on top of Magnus hugging him tight and cheering, “Found you!”

“Wait, wait”, Magnus laughed, struggling to get free. “Alec, I can’t breathe”, but he was laughing even harder as Alec wrapped himself around him and tickled his sides.

Alec jeered him. “Say the magic word if you want to be set free”.

Magnus had stopped struggling but he was still in stitches even as he, “Meow” – the magic word.  

And really,

All it took was just that single meow followed by purrs and Magnus’s soft eyes on him for Alec to be trembling all over with glee which brings us to;

_**Fourth of all,**  cats were finger-licking adorable. Anything Magnus did, Alec wanted to videotape or take pictures or publish articles about it while going ‘awwww’. Magnus looked cute sneezing, adorably cute eating, super cute rolling his eyes, really cute sleeping, heart-throbbing cute when he's teeth-showing laughing and Alec would definitely have sued anyone who dared to disagree that Magnus, his kitty - did the most adorable meow in the whole universe._

“Now, it’s your turn”, Magnus hid his face in his palms giving Alec time to go hide.

Alec jumped off the bed in utter excitement. “Count to 10 then come find me”.

“Only 10?”

“I’m a professional at hiding, Magnus. Hello? I’ve been hiding all my life from aliens”.

Magnus didn’t fight it. “Okay, then 10 – 9 – 8 – 6 – I mean 7 – 5 – aah6 – 5– “

_**Fifth of all,**  sometimes cats have superpowers; otherwise Magnus wouldn’t have been able to have made Alec always so very happy. He even promised Alec a ride on his flying broomstick._

“4 – 3 – 2 – and 1. Ready or not, Mr. Alien here I come”. 

And so, Magnus immediately made his way to the living room but then suddenly stopped, his eyes round with laughter when looking at Alec sexily posing on top of the kitchen counter – his legs crossed in a dainty affair.

Laughing out loud, Magnus walked up and asked, “Was 10 minutes not enough?”   

Alec only shifted his pose a bit, changing the position of his legs. “It's a kind of  _ignore the elephant in the room_ sorta scenario” - in other words, Alec intended to hide in plain sight but clearly, someone needed to tell him it didn't quite work like that.

Anyone else but Magnus because he was laughing so hard that he’d to lean against the kitchen counter looking Alec from head to toe. “So you’re an elephant now?”

“Figuratively, yes”, Alec switched pose again, running his hands down his legs. “I also wanted to admire my legs in these fishnets and heels”.

Magnus also ran his hands down Alec’s legs. “This might just be my new favourite kink”.

Alec giggled.

_**Sixth of all,**  this cat was all the world Alec needed._

Magnus then hopped up on the kitchen counter and spooned with Alec. By then, the sunlight from the evening was streaming in highlighting the light in Magnus’s brown eyes. “Magnus, why are you here?” Alec asked.

Magnus gave him a wary eye then replied. “Taking responsibility”.

Alec then bent over to look at him. “Responsibility for what?”

“I took your lips’ virginity”.

Alec did laugh, almost losing his balance on the narrow counter. “I’m being serious here”.

“Serious? Say that when you’re not wearing heels and fishnet stockings to play hide and seek with your cat”.

Alec rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna bite you”.

“Fine with me but stay away from the fac―“.

But before Magnus could finish talking, Alec had chomped on his cheek, though with more lips than teeth, then asked, “Is it that you don’t have any friends?”

“Oh please”, Magnus answered, though his words were in gibberish as Alec started to lick the spot he’d chomped on. “I’ve two, thank you very much”.

“Only two?”

“What’s wrong with having the two best people in the world as friends?”

Alec turned Magnus’s head to face him. “–So then where does that put me?”

“You’re an alien so you don’t count”.

Alec chuckled and cuddled tighter as the evening sun settled. “Is that good or bad?”

“Necessary. You’re a necessary alien”.

Alec smiled, feeling satisfied. “And so is my cat. You’re my very necessary kitty”.

Magnus groaned. “But I want to be human again”.

“ _Shhh_  now. Don’t say unnecessary things”.

“But I can’t be your cat forever”.

“No one said anything about forever”.

“Then until when?”

Alec shrugged. That was a good question indeed for in a short time, Magnus had become a best friend, his cuddle buddy, his late night/early morning and weekend cheerer-upper. In a very organic pace, he’d become Alec’s ideal kitty. 

But without meaning to, more and more the kisses, the touching and the longing – more and more, kitty was becoming a human companion and Alec had never had a happy-ending with such a story. And that’s why he knew that their playful world of cat, comedy and laughter was slowly en―

“Until you get tired of me”.

Magnus was already surprised at Alec’s reply which was why he turned around. But he was all the more shocked when he looked up and found the same eyes he saw on their very first morning while having breakfast – eyes that swirled in melancholy and had begged him to stay.

Magnus didn’t say a word.

All he did was hug Alec tight and tighter - and purred all evening.

  _\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh I should say, Alec isn't actually wearing fishnet and heels lol come on now, that's just their usual imaginative crack ><
> 
> Kudos/Comments = yummy oatmeal cranberry cookies. Please and thank you XD


	10. truth and dare with kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec got home to find 2 people claiming to be his cats... they then have a round of truth and dare... but really, it's an interview... or interrogation... whichever.

One day;

Sitting calm and still  
Upon the windowsill,  
Sits a woman with braided hair,  
And alongside her,  
A man sipping on his tea.

When they looked up and saw him, the woman popped the bubblegum she was chewing, jumped off the ledge and greeted him. “Hello, guess what? We’re your cats”.

As it were, one day Alec got home to find his kitty entertaining two humans – two humans who claimed they were his cats.

Alec has had plenty of confused moments but this one was almost over the top. “No, you’re not”.

“Yes, we are”, said the man, looking over his teacup. “Just like Magnus, we also came through your window so automatically - by science of deduction, “we’re your cats”.

Alec found himself gaping, his eyes immediately flitted over to Magnus who continued to sip his tea like none of what was happening was any of his business.

“Magnus, I see no science. What’s going on here?”

Magnus lifted his teacup to his mouth, held it and took another sip. “We’re having a tea party. Here, have a cookie. Cat made them”.

Alec took the cookie and truly, he was a  _think out the box_  kinda man but he really wasn’t following what was happening. “A cat made these cookies?”

“No silly”, Magnus laughed, “Cat, as in Catarina – one of your self-proclaimed cats. That man there with the terrible clothes and unforgivable bed hair is Ragnor – your kitty no. 1 and kitty no.2 if you prefer”.

“I don’t’ prefer”, Alec looked them over, still not making any sense of these two existences before him – they were like two mysterious birds sitting on his windowsill about to poop or make bigger mischief.

“Okay, fine. You’re right”, Catarina walked over to stand beside Magnus, “We’re not your cats", her smile warm, hugging Magnus around the waist. “We’re his parents”.

Very suddenly, Alec couldn’t talk.

“What, cat has got your tongue?” Ragnor laughed, also moving to stand beside Magnus who was still sipping his tea like Kermit, the frog – again, like none of this was his business.

Feeling like his whole head was losing stability, Alec kept looking from Catarina to Ragnor to Magnus like a giddy muppet. Maybe – maybe finally, the Aliens had caught up and he didn't even know he was captured until now.  He bit into the cookie and slowly chewed. “Okay, let’s go back to the theory of you being my cats”.

So as it turned out, Kitty brought home some friends.

 Alec had tea and cookies and suddenly, the world once again made relative sense.

It’s just that normally, all craziness originated from Alec so he was not used to being on the receiving end. But he was back on his feet and was getting full off this possibly new found camaraderie.

The evening that followed that afternoon was packed with laughter and snorting and cookie and tea.

“So you do exist?”, Alec bit into another of his cranberry oatmeal home-baked cookie.  

Magnus stood appalled. “I can’t believe that after everything I’ve been through, you doubted me”.

“That’s exactly why I doubted you”, Alec replied. “People with great friends and real life wouldn’t spend so much time with me”.

“And that is a good lead-in as to why we’re here”, Ragnor interrupted, sitting up straight as though ready to talk some really intricate business.

“Yeah…”, Catarina supported, sitting closer to Ragnor. “We want to know what human has been keeping our beloved Magnus from us.

Alec arched an eyebrow in subtle confusion. “You’re here to interview me?”

“Hmmmm I prefer bond. We’re feeling you out”, Catarina answered. “We find it pretty hard giving up our Magnus entertainment to some guy he thinks has a sexy brain”.

No one missed Alec’s smirk.

Ragnor started. “Question no.1, where’s your cat?”

Alec pointed at Magnus with his thumb. “Sitting next to you”.

“That's a sexy kinda crazy”, Catarina grinned. “Okay question no. 2, what was the last thing you searched for on your phone?”

“Slippery elm Ulmus fulva”.

Everyone paused, their thinking face on while Magnus was hanging by the side feeling proud.

“Okay, next question - things you think about while sitting on the toilet”.

Alec made a thinking sound. “Magnus – kitty – rectum –  cuddle - anti-inflammatory – kitty - wheat grass juice – cuddle – rodent intestine- “

“Okay, thank you”, Catarina couldn’t hold back a giggle. “Next question; have you ever tried to take a sexy picture of yourself?”

Alec looked to his side, a shameless smile riding his lips. “I took many of Magnus”.

“With his permission?”

“No, but my kitty is just too photogenic to resist”.

Ragnor smirked. “Okay, that’s it – punishment time. Magnus play some fast music”.

Magnus reached for one of the vinyl records he’d bought on cat day. He was rather happy, his smile was wider than Chester cat's and somehow, Alec knew something a bit wicked and teasing was coming.

And he was right.

“Okay, Alec”, Ragnor pulled back his attention. “I dare you to swing with this imaginary hula hoop around your waist until the music stops”.

Alec couldn’t help but laugh but Magnus was watching him and he was watching Magnus move his hips and his waistline.

 _Follow my lead,_  Magnus gestured. Before then, Alec didn't know he was that flexible – as if he was literally branded with the powers of flexibility for he wined and grind – his eyes following Magnus’s waist, his hips following the rhythm of the music. He seemed to have been having so much fun that Ragnor rolled his eyes and shouted, “Stop! Next question”.

Alec felt as though he’d just experienced a burst of refreshing tangerines.

“Briefs or boxers?”

“Speedos…”, Alec pulled at his waist. “Also thongs”.

Magnus’s eyes immediately lowered to Alec’s groin.

Catarina giggled then trying hard to stop by clearing her throat. “Would you go out with an older woman?”

Alec raised both eyebrows. “My DNA only reacts to men”, he winks. "As for older  _older_  men, everyone wants a piece of Denzel".  

“Fair enough. Nature is nature”.

“What’s your wildest fantasy?”

“Going for a ride with kitty on his magic broomstick”.

Catarina raised an eyebrow. Ragnor raised both eyebrows. Magnus stood at the side smirking and giggling.

Ragnor bent forward. “Was that figuratively, literally, or sexually?”

“All the above”, Alec smiled - a smile that took up his entire face and glowed big and white and was filled with appetite. And when everyone looked at him like they’d discovered his kink, he asked, “What? My kitty is magical”.

“And you be straight up kinky”, Catarina laughed. “Okay, next ---- why do you think you deserve Magnus?”

“Easy. He took my lips’ virginity”.

Ragnor swallowed back a chuckle. “But intel told us, you gave it to him. You kissed him first. You even suggested after that he licked you”.

Alec shrugged. “Who wouldn’t want to be licked by their kitty?”

“Fair enough... ?"

Or perhaps Izzy was right. Alec could very well be a not so closet pervert.

“Last question from me”, Ragnor sat with his back straight, his head steady and his eyes focused – even Alec found him suddenly a bit intimidating. “When are you marrying him?”

Well, that escalated quickly.

Alec can’t say he wasn’t surprise by that. After all, it was something he never had the luxury to entertain. All he’d ever wanted and wished for was to happily live comfortable - hugging his kitty and falling asleep with him. He didn’t miss how keenly Magnus was watching him. “Whenever kitty will marry me”.

“Cats don't marry”.

"Then, there's your answer". 

"I got no answer".

“Well if it's Magnus, he doesn’t know me well enough. Two months is not enough time”.

Magnus was still silently listening – his eyes never leaving Alec.

“Not enough time?”, Catarina echoed, squatting in front of Alec. “How long do you think Cinderella met her prince before they ran off with elves in a giant round squash to have rabbit babies and live happily-ever-after?”

“You have a point”, Alec answered, the ludicrousness of the scenario brought him to smile. “Pumpkins and mice are atrociously overrated”.

The room erupted into laughter when Ragnor said, “Okay, this will really be the final question… actually it should be quite interesting so everyone should answer”, he chuckled. “Where’s the strangest place you’ve peed?”

And as though at a round table, one by one, everyone answered;

“In a test tube”, - Alec

“Outer space”, – Magnus

“In a wine bottle”, – Ragnor

“Go to hell”, – Catarina.

“Fair enough”.

Everyone laughed and the air was happy and Alec could let his hair down and breathe. He’d endured one helluva evening with maniacal questions and peculiar people. But in answering them, he realised the start of;

Good times,  
Crazy new friends,  
And amazingly fun memories.

Wow.

Suddenly, Alec was immensely relieved to be born in a world where madness was rainbow, and its company - a pot of gold.

 - _\--_

  _magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos /comments are much appreciated XD


	11. in a giant rainbow with kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus found a man searching around his apartment.  
> Alec made a confession

When Magnus got home, he found a tall man wearing a leather jacket searching around his apartment.

“And you are?” Magnus warily asked, his fist folded and ready.

The man slowly turned around. “Oh, you’re finally home”, he looked Magnus up and down. “And you’re indeed a man”, turning back around to inspect the things on Magnus’s dress table. “All these makeup and nail polish had me confused”. He then stopped his search, turned around again and showed a toothy white smile. “Hello, you must be Magnus. It’s nice to finally meet you”.

Magnus was still on standby, moving closer to a stool by his kitchen bar counter – if needed, it would serve as extra weapon. “Do I know you? Well even if I do, what are you doing in my apartment?”

“I’m searching”, the man replied. “What else?” He continued to walk around, randomly checking under the inside of photobooks and opening up random drawers.

By now, Magnus had gripped hold of the stool, ready to pelt since things might get serious. “Searching for what?”

The man shrugged. “If you’re a bad guy. Anything to put Maryse at ease”.

“Maryse? “Who’s Maryse?”

“Alec’s mother, of course. Where the heck have you been living?”

“Under a rock mostly”.

The man laughed and walked towards him. “My bad, I’m—“

“Please don’t say cat”.

The stranger immediately paused, raised an eyebrow then broke out in an even bigger grin. “I was actually going to say, Luke. I’m Luke. Alec’s dad”.

Magnus didn’t think it possible to be any more surprised and confused than the last three months. But here the insanity went again. In the end, he shrugged, supposing DNA works like that too. Maybe.

 “Well, Mr. Lightwood, that still doesn’t explain why you’re breaking and entering”.

“It’s Garroway. Luke Garroway and I already told you, I was searching”.

“But why?” he asked, watching Luke very keenly. “You know what? I’m going to call the police”.

“I am the police”, Luke told him, showing his badge with a smirk that would piss anyone off. “By the way, Magnus - Alec said you’re a shapeshifting black cat. I’m a dog, actually - a wolf to be exact”.

Magnus loosened his fist, the tight muscles in his face relaxing - maybe this guy really was Alec’s papa.

After all,

Crazy likes company.

And to prove that point, that was all it took to change Magnus’s first impression of Luke.

Within minutes they became drinking buddies sharing their love stories.

“So, you’re Alec’s father, huh? That’s kind of amazing”.

Luke chuckled. “Step-father or at least I’m trying to be", he sighed. "Maryse is really making me work for it”.

“Oh right, why did Maryse send you?”

“Don’t make it sound like she sent an assassin for you. And no, she didn’t exactly send me. But she’s concern and I’m a proactive guy so I came all on my own to check things out”.

“Just like that?”

“Yep. Just like that”, Luke shrugged again, then taking a sip. “Beautiful people let us do odd things”.

Magnus chuckled. “I can totally relate. After months of acting the part, I’m truly starting to feel like I’m a cat”.

Luke laughed and poured Magnus another glass of whiskey, “cheers to us and our beautiful someones”.

And for another hour or so, the clink of their drinking glass echoed in the apartment.

“By the way, did you find anything while poking around here?”

“Thankfully nothing but, if I didn’t know better, I would think you’re a stalker”, Luke replied, giving Magnus a reprimanding _I’m judging you_ look, “ – you have an entire album of Alec doing nothing and everything – even one of him picking his nose”.

Magnus almost snorted. “Only because he’s adorable. I wish I could photograph and frame his snores”.

Luke was all smiles and soft looking. “He must’ve gotten that adorableness from his mother”.

“Oh right”, Magnus refilled their glass, “How did you know about me?”

“Are you kidding me? His kitty is all Alec speaks about. At first, we thought it was a real cat until he mentioned something about kitty bringing home friends and having a marriage interview – don’t be too surprised if one day Maryse turns up at your door”.

Magnus giggled. “I’ll keep a look out”.

“Other than that, your jackets are quite tempting to snatch”, he winked and raised his glass in full approval. “Give me a hook up with whoever is in charge”.

Magnus took the compliment with a smile. “And you’re rocking that leather very well yourself – very dapper”.

After that exchange, a few seconds of awkwardness passed before they both erupted into laughter.

“Two dudes sitting in an apartment complimenting each other”, Luke chortled, suddenly having hiccups, “ – I can feel the bromance budding and about to bloom”.

Magnus was staggering in laughter too before he then raised his hand in a toast. “I’ll drink to that”.

“Well Magnus”, Luke got up from his seat, walking towards the door, “Welcome to the family”.

Magnus was all smiles. “Leaving already?”

“Yeah”, Luke nodded. “I need to report to my queen”.

Magnus shook his hand. “Go do your thing, wolf man”.

.

When he got back, Alec was yet again buried in a journal - glasses on and drinking milk.

“There was a breakthrough with my research today”, he said the moment he felt Magnus hovering over him.

So Magnus put his arms around him and greeted him with a smile. “So I guess you had a great day”.

“You could say that”. Alec rested the journal on the side table and like he’d waited all evening for this, he reached for Magnus to come lie in his lap while he played in his hair.

When Magnus was fully stretched across the sofa and in the ease of Alec’s warmth he said, “I met Wolverine today”.

“What did Luke want?”

Magnus laughed. “Don’t tell me that’s a running joke in your family”.

“We’ve got many running jokes in our family but I give the best ones”.

“I can imagine”, Magnus inhaled and exhaled wearing a face of contentment. “Said you wouldn’t shut up about me”.

“You lie”, Alec smiled, rolling his eyes. “I never mentioned your name”.

“Oh so you’re not denying not shutting up about me?”

“Shut up”, Alec laughed, still making strokes in Magnus’s hair. “Somethings can’t be helped when my kitty makes me very happy”.  

“Well, aren’t you a lucky Alec?”

“I’m not lucky. I’m smart”.

Magnus sniggered. “And clearly knows nothing about being humble”.

“I work hard so let me brag a bit”.

Their snicker led them to a comfortable silence between them. “So what’s the breakthrough you made?”

“Two, actually”, Alec answered, looking down to meet Magnus’s eyes. “The first is about herbal medicine for DNA repair and the second one is, from now on do call me Alexander”.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips. “How comes? Was I unknowingly added to your space convoy? Please say no”.

Alec laughed. “Yeah, it’s exactly that so I hope your broomstick can traverse intergalactic lithosphere, troposphere, stratosphere, mesosphere and thermosphere”.

“Phew, just how high is space?”

Alec was in smiles as Magnus rubbed his cheeks against his. “If we go as far as the thermosphere, not only would we see the auroras”, he said, “We’d actually be in it, floating through patches of red and yellow and streamers of green and violet. It would almost be like a—“

“Giant rainbow”, Magnus finished.

“Exactly”.  Alec loved it when their thoughts aligned. “I mean, just imagine all that gas colliding… everything just rippling and hanging like a gigantic curtain around us”.

“Ethereal”. Magnus inhaled again, nuzzling his nose in Alec’s neck. “I want to take a picture, frame it and call it, Alexander”.

And just so, Alec’s eyes became filled with smiles and possibilities. “Then let’s go see it right now on your broomstick”, he said, his voice a playful and curious tickle twisting his neck to press his lips against the base of Magnus’s chin.

Magnus laughed out loud, sweet sounds of giggles fell and kept falling from his lips as he leant all the way into Alec’s kisses. “Alexander, you are very crazy”.

“You’re right”. Alec laughed, wrapping up together tightly. “I am very crazy about you, Magnus”. 

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!  
> kudos /comments are much appreciated XD


	12. colourful days with magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy thinks she and Alec broke into the wrong apartment. Meow is back. And Magnus is up to his own mischief.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was a 'pick sense from the nonsense' / 'method to the madness' sorta story with a haphazard structure and lots of madness... so really, if you've read this far, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! 
> 
> Hopefully this final chapter, will answer any remaining questions you might have. Happy Reading XD
> 
>  

When Izzy came to visit one day, she suddenly halted at the entrance, her eyes wide and she was on tiptoe ready to run. “I think we broke into the wrong apartment”.

Alec kicked off his boots and went right in. “Did you plan on breaking into the right apartment?”

She was still standing at the door, her hands flailing about. “Alec just look… this isn’t your dreary whitewashed boring no-style apartment”.

“Well thanks for the compliment, sis”, Alec dropped his bag and hung up his coat. “It means a lot”.

“That wasn’t a compliment”.

“Then thanks for your kind observation”.

The volume in her pitch dropped, “lower your voice and let’s quietly leave while we still have a chance”.

Alec rolled his eyes, well aware when he was being teased. “Isabelle, shut up and come in properly and close the door. March is still cold”.

“We’ll definitely go to prison for trespassing”, she replied, though her coat was already on the hanger and off she went to go play with the cat that was sleeping soundly in the corner. “And since when do you have a cat? A real cat”.

Alec was refilling the cat bowl, the gentle sound of the treat falling against the tin woke Meow. Alec had a soft spot for this cat too. After all, Meow was the first ripple in Alec’s pond, the invisible wind that started it all. “Since Magnus moved in”.

“Aha! So that explains it”.

“Explains what?”

“Why your once 101 Dalmatians looking apartment is now fully transformed into something much more cheerful and fancier”.

Alec didn’t answer. There was no need to.

For as it were, bit by bit Magnus did bring him colours.

First, it was stalks of tiny sun coloured flowers in a slender thin vase that stood out against the bare white walls. On another day, a yellow picture frame of a bow and an arrow was added to the decor.

Soon enough, two red cushions landed in the sofa and slowly – almost discreetly, more flowers and colours popped up in the carpet, on the shelves of the living room and among the pots and pans in the kitchen. And by the time Alec took real notice, his walls were lively with portraits of dancing stickmen, quirky frogs pulling funny faces, a few silhouettes of ancient trees and paintings of ethnic colours.

“And this?” she pointed at the yellow frame with the bow and arrow. "Where did this come from?"

“Magnus said it’s a gift from Robin Hood”.

Izzy raised an eyebrow with a giggle. “How noble”.

“And this one?”

Alec took the frame down and softly held it in his hands – it was the biggest of all the frames in the apartment. “This one he took last year”, he said, and the more he looked, the more the muscles in his face relaxed and this - watching him brought a smile to Izzy’s eyes. “He took it last June when we went to Alaska to see the Aurora”.

“It’s like a picture of a dream”.

Alec returned the framed photo to the wall, then stepping back and continued to admire Magnus’s work. “Yeah, he’s ethereal”.

Izzy laughed. “Are we still talking about the northern lights?”

“Northern lights, the aurora, rainbow, music, art, Magnus… what’s the difference?” Alec smirked.

“Just look at all that smugness!” Izzy teased. “You’re going to get fat from all that gloating”.

“Go away”.

But that's exactly how it happened; bit by bit, eventually, Magnus moved in and brought along the whole rainbow with him.

“But honestly though, how did you two meet?”

“I told you, he came through my window”.

Izzy quirked an eyebrow, a crease in her forehead, “Alec, this is me you’re talking to. Sure you weren’t drunk?”

Alec laughed. “All the more reason this is hilarious--- and unbelievable. That night was the first time I met someone crazier than me”.

"That night?"

"Yeah, the night Magnus and I met".

That night, Alec wasn’t drunk.

As a matter of fact, he wasn’t even much of a drinker.  He neither partied and his circle was pretty much extended to family and a few close friends. Add to that, his childhood was as normal as the average kid.

But here's the plot-twist;

Growing up, Alec had an ordinary life but he was never an ordinary boy.

He skipped grades throughout school. Started university at sixteen, had a perfect GPA, published studies and expert opinions in science journals and by his early twenties, he headed the research in pharmacognosy at his parents’ pharmaceutical company and very recently, made a breakthrough with herbal medicine to speed up DNA repair.

So in the theory of things, he should be a very happy well accomplished man being fawned over but---

But there was a minor complication...

Okay, put it this way;

Really intelligent and successful people are also a little fucked up in the brain.

Don’t agree?

Okay, then let’s talk about intelligent whackos like Einstein who had a socks phobia. Hunter, who autographed his books by shooting bullets into them. Van Gogh who sliced his ear off and Michelangelo who took offense to taking baths - and if those four weren’t a big enough mess, the similarly esteemed Freud had an icky kink for the sex life of eels.

Alec, on the other hand - Alec just wanted a cat.

Actually, unconditional love was all he wanted.

He wanted a man – a lover – a partner - someone he could be fucking weird as hell with but who at the end of the day would still want to get naked with him. But as a scientist who learnt from experiments and experiences, he concluded that most people can’t be around that energy. He was too eccentric and weird with the way his mind ran with ideas and concepts and after failed attempts after failed attempts, his final theory was that no sensible human being would go along with his antics nor could just simply let him be.

He’d resolved himself to be Mr. Forever Lonely.

But then one night, a man with earth coloured eyes, feathery looking hair and broad shoulders came through his window and declared. “I’m your cat”.

At that singular moment, it was like a sort of magic, an unseen wind that had suddenly flipped a page in Alec’s life and the next thing he knew was love at first sight with the beautiful man and his bold madness.

Right then and there, Alec knew he’d met his match, so he played along.

“I’ve missed you, Kitty. Let’s go to bed”.

And they actually went to sleep. The man, this fully grown beautiful stranger comfortably fell asleep with him. That night, Alec got a touch of warmth that all his life he’d craved – he loved and craved it so much that come next day, there was no way he could let go of this god-sent magic cat who was looking sweet like birthday cakes and wedding pastries. The suddenness of it all was impossible to believe but Alec’s already big heart grew even bigger and that bigger heart also had tinier hearts growing inside it.

But even so, deep down Alec convinced himself that their little game of cat and comedy could only remain perfect and would last a long while only if Magnus remained a cat - because humans were no good. Humans would get fed up and leave him. But if it’s a cat then surely, his kitty would stick around and love him unconditionally.

But Alec was so wrong.

Clearly, he hadn’t accounted for this anomaly among the humans:

Magnus Bane.

Like the smell of the wind in Magnus’s coat or the ripple effect of scattered leaves falling on water, it was in this quiet and patient temperament that Magnus appeared and coloured Alec’s world. It was as though he took all the colours from the rainbow and all the happiness there was and day by day, he fed them to Alec – kept his company, played silly with him, immediately accepted him and slowly loved him to bits and pieces.

“Hello, anyone there?”, Izzy waved. “Helloooo. Come back to earth, brother dearest”.

When Alec snapped out of his reverie, Izzy was looking at him with a grin. “What?” he asked. 

“What were you remembering?”

Alec inhaled as though even thoughts of Magnus took his breath away. “Something good. Something great and my heart is racing and I’m not sure if that’s natural”.

“Of course, it’s natural”, Izzy told him, a gentle supportive smile on her lips. “And of course it would race. I mean, love does that and you really do love your cat”.

Alec smiled, his hand over his chest trying to tame his heartbeats. “I still think a real cat would be best but beggars can’t be choosers”.

“Yeah right”, she rolled her eyes. “If this apartment is anything to go by, I would say, you already chose and in return, you were also chosen”.

Alec inhaled again, and the grin across his face was impossible to contain. “Then does this mean this time I’m lucky?”

She nodded and went to hug him. “I would say, very very lucky – you’ve gotten yourself a lucky cat”.

Really,

It was so simple;

All Alec wanted was to love someone and be loved by them.

Someone who accepted him fully. 

“Guess who?” a hand covered his eyes. Izzy was long gone and it was late in the night but he stayed up reading while he waited for his favourite person to come home.

Alec cleared his throat. “Leonardo Da Vinci”.

“Nope”.

“Leonardo DiCaprio”.

“Still, nope”.

“Shakespeare in love”

Chuckles. “Definitely, nope”.

“Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni”.

Laugh out loud. “No, silly”.

“Okay, then I give up. Who are you?”

So Magnus licked him wet on his cheeks and down his neck then kissed his lips. "I'm your cat".

_Meow._

  

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this weird story as much as I enjoyed reading 99.9% of your comments saying: 'I don't really get what's happening but I love this and can't stop reading' LOL (MADE ME REALLY HAPPY) !
> 
> I really look forward to reading your final thoughts ^^ *meow*


End file.
